


Smoothie - Making

by ladythistlewaite



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Light-Hearted, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6625366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladythistlewaite/pseuds/ladythistlewaite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after the doctor regenerates, Rose finds him in yet another of the TARDIS's many kitchens whipping up a vile looking concoction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoothie - Making

‘There you are!’

Rose had been searching the TARDIS for nearly an hour before she found him. Since he’d regenerated she had seen a lot more of the inside of the TARDIS in her searches to find a man who was increasingly disappearing into its depths. This time, he appeared to have found  _yet another_ kitchen full of vast alien appliances and strange concoctions.

‘Here I am.’ He muttered without looking up from the blue and grey mouldy thing he was trying to cut.

She stood in the doorway observing him sat at the table surrounded by exotic looking... fruits? He looked as scruffy as ever; his top two buttons undone, shirt half out covered in some gooey green substance and tie somewhere off to one side. His face was contorted in a thoughtful expression and it was rather amusing and pointless to her how he took each ... fruit and painstakingly sliced it, putting each slice carefully in an exact spot in the blender beside him. After a few minutes she could no longer resist.

He winced as she noisily dragged a chair from under the table and threw herself down opposite him.

‘What exactly _are_ you doing Doctor?’

He remained silent for a moment, continuing to slice the mouldy looking fruit and place each thin slice into the blender. Only when he had finished that particular fruit did he answer.

‘I’m making the most incredibly amazing smoothie in all of time and space’

Her mouth made a silent ‘oh’ as she nodded and watched as he pressed a number of buttons on the side of the over-complicated blender.

‘What makes it so special then?’

He turned and stared at her, his brown eyes full of surprise and mock anger.

‘I’ll have you know that this smoothie is only found in the distant reaches of the Goongumpagorian galaxy, in December of the year 4,678,531,200. It was so wonderful that in the space of three weeks the entire galaxy’s supply of corcuica plants was wiped out because of the sheer number of their fruits being consumed. It actually became illegal in every single galaxy in the universe to make it after that’

He got up and took a tall glass from somewhere and placed it on the counter, and poured the gloopy liquid into it. Rose walked over and looked at it with disgust.

‘It doesn’t look very nice’

He gazed at her, his brown eyes boring into hers.

‘Rose Tyler. If you take the entire universe by exactly what it looks like you will never notice true beauty and magnificence when you see it.’

With one hand, he picked up the glass and took a long sip. Rose watched as he sighed and closed his eyes, savouring the taste of the revolting- looking concoction.

‘What does it taste like?’ she asked, cocking her head to one side.

He opened his eyes and gazed her full in the eyes again.

‘It tastes like a thousand rainbows dancing across your skin, the most delicate, beautiful melody you have ever heard. It tastes of raindrops running down your face on a warm summer’s day, fresh passion-fruit on your lips. It’s like dancing with the most beautiful person you have ever met and then them telling you that they have loved you forever and always shall. It’s the taste of standing on a deserted beach with the one you love watching the sun set bleeding over warm, blue water. ’

Her heart caught in her throat as he carried on moving so that he was straight in front of her.

‘It’s like being a man who has not drunk for weeks, and tasting that first sweet sip of clear cool water. It’s like your taste buds are on fire yet being quenched at the same time. Like a thousand million sweet nothings being whispered in your ear, the kiss of life and the end of death; a cacophony of sweetness in a universe full of life. You feel the life in everything, the joy, the happiness, the love. It’s a lifetime of heaven, yet over in a second, and it makes you want to burst.’

She looked up into those deep, brown eyes, mouth dry and unable to say a thing as he stood before her, gazing back with such intensity that she couldn’t turn away.

Then with a beaming smile, he turned.

‘Of course... it’s poisonous to humans.’

  


**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written almost 10 year ago, straight after the end of series 1 of New Who. Obviously, I've done a little editing to make it read *slightly* less like it would have when 14-year-old me originally wrote it, but it's only very slightly different from how it originally looked back on good ol' Livejournal.


End file.
